


Hankcon Oneshot

by blazinglycoris



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazinglycoris/pseuds/blazinglycoris
Summary: Hank made the mistake of kissing Connor last night. He knows he's not cut out for dating his android partner, but Connor won't have that.





	Hankcon Oneshot

Connor came through the door and saw Hank silently eating his dinner at the table. As Connor took off his jacket and headed towards the table he noticed Hank look away, this seemed to be the theme for today. Every time Connor would try and get close to him Hank would just brush him aside and look away as if Connor wasn’t there, and the few words they’d spoken during their investigation earlier were cold and distant.  
“Is everything ok, Lieutenant?” Connor asked and sat down across from him, Hank looked away again.  
“I’m fine what’s it to ya?” Hank snapped and continued eating, he couldn’t keep up up this front much longer. Connor had turned him soft, and would always find a way to break any angry front Hank put up, not that he could stay angry at him for long anyway.  
“You don’t have to watch me eat,” Hank retorted noting that Connor's eyes were fixated on him from across the table. “Please stop fucking looking at me I have to do this,” he thought and stood up to put his plate away, thankful for the momentary break in eye contact.  
“Your heart rate and pulse have gone up, Hank” Connor spoke up and stared at Hank again “you’re conflicted about something, what is it? Was it yesterday?”  
“Don’t bring that up you hear me, it never happened!” Hank raised his voice and slammed a hand on the counter “I can’t fucking do that again Connor.” He thought about yesterday, how he had taken Connor around Detroit to sightsee on their day off, and how Connor had kissed him on the bridge where they’d met during the deviant investigations. Hank was shocked, but kissed him back, he pulled Connor close and they just stood there kissing for what felt like an eternity. It had been years since he’d last been with another man, not since Police Academy before he’d met his ex wife. “I’m too old for this shit” Hank mumbled and headed past Connor towards the living room, but he felt a firm grasp on his arm.  
“Why shouldn’t I remember that?” Connor’s voice was stern and he looked Hank in the eyes “you enjoyed it too, so why forget it?” Hank pulled Connors hand away and let out a sigh.  
“Because you don’t need me, Connor!” Hank looked Connor in the eyes for the first time since yesterday, he’d never noticed just how nice his eyes looked, and now they seemed sad. “You wouldn’t want to be seen with me anyway, I’m not exactly young or attractive, and you can find someone much better than me. What happened last night was one time, for the love of God just forget it happened ok.” He had to shut this down, for Connor’s sake, Hank couldn’t let anything come of last night.  
Connor didn’t understand why Hank was now rejecting his advances, he could see that Hank’s actions were making him distressed, but he would not drop this front. Connor tried to process what had happened since last night, their kiss on the bridge, Hank only acknowledging him briefly at work today, and this distress it was causing him. Connor felt something hot flash through his body, and he grabbed Hank with both Hands and pushed him into the kitchen table. “I know your heart rate and pulse go up when you’re around me, you fucking kissed me last night, Hank what am I to you?” He raised his voice and dug his fingers into Hank’s jacket “I may not be totally sure of what these feelings are but don’t tell me to just forget them ok!”  
Hank grabbed one of Connor’s hands and tried to push it off him, no use, the android was stronger than him, but Hank really didn’t mind Connor so close. “Don’t think like that, you know you can’t be with him,” Hank thought “he’s younger, handsome, and you’re just not good enough to be seen as his lover. You’re just a mess Anderson.” Connor grabbed him tighter and Hank put his hand out to steady himself against the table. “Connor, I did kiss you, but I’m just a fucking mess of a man and you don’t need that, you’ve got enough going on. I’m just an old, ugly drunk and have no fucking business even trying to be with you.”  
“The hell are you talking about?” Connor yelled and pushed Hank harder against the table. He’d never gotten like this before, he couldn’t fully understand what these instructions were, but he knew the was angry and just wanted Hank to say what he truly felt. “You think I care about any of that, you think I wouldn’t want to be seen with you as a couple?” He let go of Hank and moved an arm up to Hanks hair, letting his fingers run through it. “You need to lay off the drinks, but you’re not ugly and I could care less about you being slightly older.”  
“Connor I..” Hank sighed  
“Shut up for once Lieutenant,” Connor whispered and kissed him. He kissed Hank deeper than last night, almost desperately as if he could link his own feelings with him like he was another android. Hank moved back in shock and gripped the side of the table to keep himself from falling onto it, but Connor followed him and held the kiss. Connor could sense Hank’s heart rate was climbing, and he felt warmer than usual, Connor placed a Hand on Hanks chest and let the skin around his hand fade away. “See I told you your heart beats faster when I’m around, I think they call that love.” he whispered breaking the kiss.  
“You stupid fucking android, I guess I can’t hide anything from you,” Hank let out a chuckle and learned up to kiss Connor. He pulled Connor down by his shirt collar so they were almost laying on the small table, and Connor slid his hand through the buttons of Hank’s shirt and held it there. It felt cold, but tender, and Hank didn’t mind as Connor continued to kiss him. It seemed to last forever, but Connor broke the kiss and helped Hank stand up straight.  
“I hope I can keep that in my memory,” he said with a smile, and Hank playfully hit him on the arm and chuckled. He knew that this eccentric police lieutenant had his problems, but Connor also knew that Hank was the only person he wanted to share these intimate moments with.


End file.
